CampThinkPink
by Ria27
Summary: Wer kennt diese Storys nicht in denen Harry und Draco in einem Raum eingeschlossen werden, bis sie sich endlich ihre unendliche Liebe gestehen? Diesmal ist es nicht viel anders. Allerdings landen sie in der sprichwörtlichen Hölle – und die ist irgendwie…
1. Chapter 1

Inhalt: Wer kennt diese Storys nicht in denen Harry und Draco in einem Raum eingeschlossen werden, bis sie sich endlich ihre unendliche Liebe gestehen? Diesmal ist es nicht viel anders. Allerdings landen sie in der sprichwörtlichen Hölle – und die ist irgendwie… rosa.

Kapitel: 1/3

Genre: Humor/Romanze

Pairing: Harry/ Draco

Warnung: Slash

Rating: P-16

Beta: Heikchen

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Figuren liegen bei J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

ooOoo

Edward Norrington hatte, wie so oft, schlechte Laune und sie besserte sich nicht, als er die beiden Jungen erblickte, die sich mitten auf dem Bahnsteig prügelten.

„Diese Jugend!", schnaufte er und schob seinen massigen Körper durch die gaffende Menge, die keine Anstalten machte einzugreifen, um die Streithähne auseinander zu bringen.

Edward griff dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der auf einem spitzgesichtigen blonden Jungen saß, beherzt ins Genick und zog diesen in die Höhe.

„Willst du wohl Ruhe geben!", brummte er, als der Junge mit den Beinen strampelte und um sich schlug.

„Lassen Sie mich los!"

Der Mann antwortete nicht und winkte einen Bobby heran, der die Gaffer auseinander trieb und dem am Boden liegenden Jungen aufhalf. Dessen linkes Auge nahm eine violette Färbung an und schwoll langsam aber sicher immer weiter zu.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Potter!", fauchte der blonde Junge und machte eine rüde Geste mit der rechten Hand, welche Edward die Scharmesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

Er war so perplex, dass er Harry losließ, der sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen ließ.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy!", schrie er und stürzte sich wieder auf Draco.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber wirklich", knurrte Edward Norrington aufgebracht.

Er zog Harry erneut von Draco herunter und schüttelte ihn, wie einen jungen Hund, der unartig gewesen war.

„Ihr kommt jetzt beide mit und dann werde ich eure Eltern verständigen", erklärte Edward, während er Harry vor sich her stieß, der geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig griff, ehe er vollends verschleppt wurde.

Draco protestierte lautstark, als der Bobby ihn ebenfalls unsanft vorwärts schob. Er drohte mit seinem Vater, der noch immer in Askaban saß und wohl keine Hilfe sein würde, mit seinem Paten, der sich noch immer auf der Flucht befand und mit seiner Mutter, der das Sorgerecht entzogen worden war.

Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Draco plärrte wie ein kleines Kind, dem man sein Schnuffeltuch geklaut hatte; das war so typisch für den verwöhnten Aristokraten.  
Allerdings verging ihm das Grinsen schnell, als er Vernon erkannte, der ihnen schnaufend wie ein gereizter Stier entgegen stampfte.

„Junge, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?", bellte er schon von weitem.

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen – dies bedeutete Ärger!

„Sind Sie der Vater eines dieser renitenten Kinder?", fragte Edward, als Vernon vor ihnen stand und Harry mit tödlichen Blicken fixierte.

Onkel Vernon wurde blass.

„Gott bewahre, nein! Ich bin nur der Vormund dieses kleinen Schmarotzers." Er wedelte ungehalten mit der Hand vor Harrys Nase herum, um deutlich zu machen, von welchem der beiden Jungen die Rede war. „Mein Name ist Vernon Dursley."

Draco grinste spöttisch und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um Harry leise ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Na Potter, das nennt man dann wohl eine liebevolle Familie."

„Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte im Keller duschen!", konterte Harry ebenso leise zurück und sah schadenfroh, wie sich die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers vor Wut verdunkelten.

„Was bitte schön geht hier vor?", ließ sich eine ruhige Stimme vernehmen, die Harry eindeutig als McGonagalls identifizierte.

Edward drehte sich um und zog irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Vor ihm stand eine, schon leicht ergraute Dame, im Tweedkostüm, die ihn musterte wie einen Schuljungen, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Edward die strenge Professorin.

Harry hätte sich am liebsten vor den nächsten Zug geworfen, der Blick seiner Hauslehrerin besagte nichts Gutes. Er überlegte kurz, ob sie auch in den Ferien Hauspunkte abziehen konnte.

„Ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Ich bin Mister Potters Lehrerin, und der soeben ernannte Vormund dieses jungen Mannes." Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Draco, der eine leicht grünliche Gesichtsfärbung aufwies.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!", keuchte er und entlockte Harry erneut ein spöttisches Grinsen.

„Dann wünsche ich dir schöne Ferien…", flüsterte Harry süffisant lächelnd. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Ron zu schreiben!

Minerva ließ den stattlichen Edward nicht aus den Augen.

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Edward Norrington, ich bin Jugendrichter und habe diese beiden hier erwischt, wie sie sich mitten auf dem Bahnsteig geprügelt haben. Es hätte wer weiß was passieren können."

Harry und Draco schrumpften unter den Augen ihrer Lehrerin in sich zusammen.

„Sie konnten sich also wieder einmal nicht zusammenreißen", stellte Professor McGonagall kalt fest.

„Aha, also gab es schon des Öfteren derartige Vorfälle?"

„Ständig, Mister Norrington", antwortete Minerva beherrscht. Ihre Miene war unergründlich und jagte Harry ein ganz klein wenig Angst ein.

„Wenn Sie den Jungen einbuchten wollen, meinen Segen haben Sie!", knurrte Vernon ungehalten. Er wollte möglichst schnell weg von hier – am besten ohne Harry – ehe er erkannt würde. Diese Peinlichkeit wäre wohl kaum auszuhalten.

„Nein, ich möchte niemanden _einbuchten_", stellte Edward klar. „Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass beide Jungen morgen vor Gericht erscheinen." Er lächelte Minerva, in der er eine Verbündete erkannte, verschwörerisch an. „Sie als Pädagogin, sind doch sicher auch der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass diese beiden lernen zusammen zu arbeiten."

Harrys Magen rutschte in Richtung seiner Kniekehlen ab, als er seine Professorin kühl lächeln sah.

„Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Ansicht. Diese Differenzen müssen allmählich beigelegt werden."

Draco stöhnte leise und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden – aber diesen Gefallen tat diese Primadonna Harry natürlich nicht.  
Edward drückte Vernon und Minerva jeweils eine Visitenkarte in die Hand, ehe er sich verabschiedete.  
„Ach, und Mister Dursley? Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie als Vormund Mister Potter begleiten."

Onkel Vernon sah aus, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen, er konnte sich jetzt schon lebhaft ausmalen, was die Nachbarn sagen würden, wenn sie davon Wind bekamen.

„Mister Malfoy, bitte folgen Sie mir", sagte Professor McGonagall, nickte Harry ein letztes Mal zu und rauschte an Onkel Vernon vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Los, beweg dich. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz darauf, unseren guten Namen wieder einmal in den Dreck gezogen zu haben!", fauchte Vernon Harry an und stampfte zum Ausgang.

Harry sah seiner Professorin und ihrem Schützling nach, bis sie vollends in der Menge verschwunden waren, und erst ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben seines Onkels, holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.   
Er hob mit einem Ächzen seinen schweren Koffer an und folgte seinem Onkel zu dessen Auto.

ooOoo

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen, mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er harkte schnell alle möglichen Ursachen dafür ab.

Er war wieder bei den Dursleys.  
Die Ferien waren noch unendlich lang.  
Er war wieder bei den Dursleys.  
Er musste heute vor Gericht erscheinen, weil er sich mit Malfoy geprügelt hatte.  
Er war wieder bei…  
Das Gericht! Das war es!

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch genau zwei Stunden hatte, um zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und Vernon irgendwie ins Auto zu bugsieren, damit sie rechtzeitig in London ankamen.  
Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als jemand gegen die Tür donnerte.

„Steh endlich auf, du Freak, ich hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! In fünfzehn Minuten fahre ich los, egal ob du im Auto sitzt oder nicht."

„Ja, Onkel Vernon, ich bin fast soweit." Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Sein liebevoller und überaus führsorglicher Onkel hatte ihm gestern Abend schon erklärt, was er von Harrys Eskapaden hielt. Dudley hatte grinsend auf der Couch gesessen und gespannt mitverfolgt, wie Harry zur Sau gemacht wurde. Im Fernsehen liefen aufgrund des alljährlichen Sommerlochs nur Wiederholungen und da war die Show „Wir machen Harry fertig" eine willkommene Abwechslung  
Seine Tante hatte gar nichts gesagt, sie saß nur still neben ihrem Sohn und kaute verdrossen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Während der Autofahrt herrschte eisiges Schweigen, zwischen Vernon und Harry. Erst als sie vor dem Gerichtsgebäude parkten, richtete Mister Dursley das Wort an seinen Neffen:

„Du wirst da drin den Mund halten und wag' es dich nicht, mir noch mehr Ärger zu machen!"

Harry nickte nur. Wenn er es sich richtig überlegte, war ein Gefängnisaufenthalt vielleicht gar nicht so übel – immerhin müsste er seine Ferien dann nicht bei seinen Verwandten verbringen.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Draco, der blasser aussah als gewöhnlich, und auf McGonagall, die kerzengrade neben ihrem Schützling stand und Vernon abschätzend musterte. Harry stellte amüsiert fest, dass ein Blick der strengen Professorin genügte, um Vernon einzuschüchtern. Harrys Respekt für seine Hauslehrerin stieg ins Unermessliche.  
Sie betraten den Gerichtssaal und setzten sich in die erste Reihe.

Richter Norrington nickte zur Begrüßung und kam direkt zur Sache.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, ich habe mich gestern noch ausführlich mit Ihrer Lehrerin unterhalten und wir sind uns einig, dass Ihr Verhalten nicht länger tragbar ist."

Harry schwante böses und auch Draco sah nicht so aus, als glaubte er unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herauszukommen.

„Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie beide lernen müssen miteinander auszukommen." Er machte eine dramatische Pause und fixierte die beiden Kontrahenten, die unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her rutschten, mit strengem Blick.

„Wir haben uns entschlossen, Sie in ein Ferienlager zu schicken. Ein Anti-Agressions-Camp, um genau zu sein. Ein Bus wir Sie morgen früh um sechs abholen, für Ihre Unterkunft hat Ihre Lehrerin bereits gesorgt."  
Mister Norrington hatte frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Katze, die grade eine Maus verspeiste, als er fortfuhr:  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß im Camp Think – Pink…"


	2. Chapter 2

Zunächst mal: Herzlichen Dank für die netten Reviews an

**Chibi:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :o)

**Meisterdieb:** ich hoffe, die PM ist angekommen **g** Noch mal vielen Dank für die Ratschläge, bei weiteren Storys werde ich sie beherzigen.

**Simsly:** **lach** Nicht ganz – es wird nur sehr rosa ;o)

**Zissy:** **grins** Wäre die Story nicht schon lange fertig, würdest du mich glatt auf Ideen bringen. So muss Draco mit einem etwas anderem Outfit zurechtkommen ;o)

ooOoo

Teil: 2/3

Disclaimer2: Die Gymnastikszene ist inspiriert von „Allein unter Mädchen"

Anmerkung: Als ich die Story geschrieben habe (letztes Jahr im Sommer) lief Hips don't lie nonstop im Radio – deswegen dieses Lied. Und da ich darauf angesprochen wurde: Der Name Edward Norrington stammt aus Fluch der Karibik – ist aber eher Zufall denn Absicht **gg**

Und ich hatte im ersten Kapitel vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Story ein Challengebeitrag war, deswegen nicht über seltsame Gegenstände wie z.B. eine Quietscheente wundern ;o)

Zusätzliche Warnung: OOC, und jetzt wird's Silly ;o)

ooOoo

Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt, als er den Gerichtsaal verließ und Draco sah aus, als hätte er einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen.

„Jetzt hast du es also geschafft, du Nichtsnutz", knurrte Vernon wütend. „Sieh zu, wie du an deine Sachen kommst, ich fahre jedenfalls nicht noch einmal hin und her."

„Das wird auch nicht nötig sein, Mr. Dursley. Alles was Harry benötigt, wurde bereits abgeholt und in den Tropfenden Kessel gebracht", sagte Professor McGonagall kalt, ehe sie sich abwandte und zur Tür eilte, die nach draußen führte.

Vernon wurde kalkweiß. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass einer dieser _Freaks _in sein Heim eingedrungen war. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was diese _Person_ seiner Familie angetan hatte!

Mr. Dursley raste los und sprang in sein Auto, um so schnell wie möglich den verursachten Schaden begutachten zu können.

Harry war einerseits erleichtert, dass er die Ferien nicht bei den Dursleys verbringen musste, andererseits spürte er eine gewisse Unruhe bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er demnächst viel Zeit mit Draco verbringen durfte.

Minerva brachte ihre Schützlinge in das Gasthaus und wies ihnen zwei getrennte Zimmer zu.

„Sie werden heute hier bleiben. Und sollte ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht haben, dass Sie diese Räumlichkeiten verlassen, verwandele ich Sie höchstpersönlich in einen Kaktus!"

Harry schluckte und verschloss schnell seine Tür. Seine Lehrerin war anscheinend nicht gut auf ihn und Draco zu sprechen und es war ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machte.

Schwer seufzend ließ er sich auf das schmale Bett fallen und starrte an die fleckige Decke. Das würde ein wirklich langer und langweiliger Tag werden…

ooOoo

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, da standen Harry und Draco schon vor dem Gasthaus und warteten auf ihren Bus, der sie – wie Harry befürchtete – in die rosarote Hölle befördern würde. Warum sonst sollte dieses Camp _Think-Pink _heißen?

Der Bus kam und war zum Glück nicht rosa sondern dunkelgrün. Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken und einigen mahnenden Worten und sah, mit Hedwigs Käfig in der Hand zu, wie Harry und Draco einstiegen.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte das listige Lächeln, welches ihre schmalen Lippen umspielte.

Die restlichen Insassen begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge mit düsteren Blicken und wirkten allesamt nicht gerade wie die netten Jungs von nebenan.

Harry gab sich unbeeindruckt. Er kannte dieses Imponiergehabe von Dudley und wusste, dass man mit solchen Typen am besten fertig wurde, wenn man keine Angst zeigte.

Nicht so Draco. Der kleine Aristokrat war es gewöhnt, dass seine beiden Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle Abschreckung genug waren, damit ihm niemand zu nahe trat. Doch leider war keiner seiner Freunde hier und Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich wohl oder übel an Harry halten musste, wollte er nicht völlig allein dastehen.

Harry ließ sich auf einen der noch freien Sitze fallen und blickte überrascht auf, als Draco sich neben ihn setzte.

„Was tust du da, Malfoy?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Potter? Dachtest du, ich stehe während der ganzen Fahrt?"

Prüfend sah Harry dem blonden Jungen ins Gesicht und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er dessen Motivation erkannte. Doch er sagte nichts und rückte nur ein Stück zur Seite, damit Draco mehr Platz hatte.

Die Fahrt schien ewig zu dauern und Harry döste immer wieder ein. Erst als der Bus ruckartig zum Stehen kam, schreckte Harry auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Sind wir endlich da?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Alle Farbe war aus seinem, ohnehin schon blassen, Gesicht gewichen, während er an Harry vorbei aus dem Fenster starrte und nach Luft schnappte.

„Was ist los, Mal-?", setzte Harry an und folgte den entgeisterten Blicken seines Gegenübers.

Ihm wurde spontan schlecht.

Es war ein Inferno aus Pastell. Das Haus, welches am nächsten lag, hatte einen hübschen hellblauen Anstrich, der gut mit dem Lindgrün des daneben stehenden Hauses harmonierte.

Der Zaun, der ihr Gefängnis umgab, war mit kleinen Fähnchen und Wimpeln dekoriert; wahrscheinlich um die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern.

Am schlimmsten aber war die Bekleidung der Campbewohner.

Anscheinend wurden sie gezwungen, Overalls in zartem Babyrosa zu tragen…

„Ach du Scheiße!", entfuhr es Harry, als er sich mit dieser Pracht konfrontiert sah.

„Das muss ein Albtraum sein!", hauchte Draco entsetzt.

Ob Harry wollte oder nicht, aber da musste er Draco ausnahmsweise einmal zustimmen.

„So Jungs, genug gestaunt. Emily wartet darauf euch begrüßen zu können. Ich bin übrigens Jack."

Harry drehte sich zu der fremden Stimme um und sah einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen, etwa so alt wie er selbst, der fröhlich grinsend auf die weit geöffnete Bustür deutete.

„Ich geh da nicht raus, Potter!", fauchte Draco entschlossen.

„Willst du die nächsten Wochen etwa hier drin verbringen, Malfoy?"

„Ich will jetzt sofort wieder nach Hause!"

„Hey, ihr zwei. Braucht ihr ne Extraeinladung?"

Harry beendete die Diskussion, indem er Draco einfach vom Sitz hochzog und ihn mit nach draußen schleppte.

„Nein, wir kommen schon, Jack", rief Harry und umfasste Dracos Arm fester, da dieser sich beinahe losgerissen hätte.

„Potter lass mich sofort los!"

„Dann kommst du also freiwillig mit?"

Draco antwortete nicht, dafür aber Jack:

„Ist die kleine Blondine etwa schüchtern?", fragte er und musterte Draco spöttisch, der vor Wut knallrot anlief.

„Nein, nur etwas geschockt", antwortete Harry, ehe Draco sich Feinde machen konnte. „Ich bin Harry und das ist Draco", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Für dich immer noch Malfoy!", schnarrte Draco und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

Jack führte sie zu einem runden Pavillon, in dem sich der Rest der Neuankömmlinge schon versammelt hatte.

Plötzlich wehte ein Raunen durch die Menge. Die Jungen stießen sich gegenseitig an und deuteten auf eine Frau, die sich der Gruppe nährte.

Harry reckte sich, um besser sehen zu können, und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Wow, ich bin anscheinend gestorben und im Himmel!", flüsterte ein bulliger Kerl, der hinter Harry stand, ehrfürchtig.

Jack grinste nur und stopfte sich etwas in die Ohren, was Harry an Ohropax erinnerte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang wunderte er sich darüber, allerdings nur solange, bis seine Trommelfelle explodierten.

„Willkommen im Camp Think-Pink!", säuselte dieser, auf die Erde herabgestiegene Engel, in einer Tonlage, die Harry stark an seine zweite Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier erinnerte.

Die eben noch so begeisterten Jugendlichen, verzogen gepeinigt die Gesichter. Draco hielt sich ganz ungeniert die Ohren zu und auch Harry zog es vor seine Gehörgänge, vor diesem brutalen Angriff, zu schützen.

„Ich bin Emily und ich freue mich, euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen. In den nächsten Wochen werdet ihr lernen, eure Aggressionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Mein hoch qualifiziertes Team und ich werden euch dabei helfen."

„Merlin, mach dass es aufhört zu sprechen!", flüsterte Draco gepeinigt und wieder musste Harry ihm zustimmen. Diese Stimme war kaum zu ertragen.

Merlin hatte ein Einsehen und Emily dämpfte die Lautstärke, als sie sich dem ihr am nächsten stehenden Jungen zuwandte und sich leise nach dem Grund erkundigte, aus dem er hier war.

„Ja, ja, das ist unsere Emily. Eine Figur wie Barbie und die Stimme einer Kreissäge. Die Natur ist manchmal grausam", kicherte Jack und weidete sich an den entsetzen Blicken der anderen.

Emily war inzwischen bei Harry und Draco angelangt und lächelte liebenswürdig. Die beiden wappneten sich, gegen den Schmerz und machten gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Und wen haben wir hier? Ihr zwei müsst Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sein. Edward Norrington hat euch schon angekündigt", quietschte Emily und zwang Harry fast auf die Knie. „Ihr habt euch also geprügelt. Aus welchem Grund?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern und beobachtete Draco aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Malfoy war sauer, weil ich seinen Boss umgelegt habe."

Emilys Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben, bei dieser lässigen Aussage.

„Er war nicht mein Boss! Außerdem war das nicht der Grund. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass mein Vater im Gefängnis landet; deswegen habe ich dir eine rein gehauen!", fauchte Draco und sah aus, als wolle er sich schon wieder auf Harry stürzen.

„Das hat er doch ganz allein geschafft! Er hätte eben nicht _eurem_ Boss die Schuhe küssen sollen!"

Mit einem Schritt trat Emily zwischen die Streithähne und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nur keine Aufregung, Jungs. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr euch noch nie leiden konntet und jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, diese Differenzen aus der Welt zu schaffen. Umarmt euch!"

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Was?", fragte er erschüttert.

„Niemals!", stellte Draco klar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine grauen Augen fixierten Harry kalt.

„Wehe du kommst mir zu nahe, Potter!"

„Keine Sorge, Malfoy, eher friert die Hölle zu!"

Emily schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„So wird das aber nichts. Dann müsst ihr es eben auf die harte Tour lernen."

Harry und Draco wichen misstrauisch einen Schritt zurück. Was hatte die Campleitung wohl vor? Eine Sekunde später wussten sie es, als sich etwas Weiches um ihre Handgelenke legte und mit einem Klicken verschlossen wurde.

Verblüfft hob Harry seine linke Hand und zog mit dieser Geste Dracos Rechte mit empor. Sie waren mit plüschigen Handschellen in Leopardenoptik aneinander gefesselt.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fauchte Draco der sich schneller vom Schock erholte als Harry.

Emily lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist eine Erziehungsmaßnahme. Ihr werdet dadurch lernen, miteinander auszukommen. Die Handschellen werden morgens und abends für jeweils eine halbe Stunde abgenommen, damit ihr duschen und euch umziehen könnt. John wird dafür sorgen, dass diese Regelung eingehalten wird."

Harry hörte kaum hin, er starrte noch immer sein Handgelenk an, das von den Handschellen fest umschlossen wurde.

„Und wie lange sollen wir jetzt so rumlaufen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Solange es nötig ist…", zwitscherte Emily und rauschte davon.

Jack grinste Harry und Draco frech an.

„Na dann kommt mal mit. Ich zeig euch unsere Hütte. Dort werdet ihr auch John kennen lernen."

Da Harry keine Anstalten machte, der Aufforderung zu folgen, zog Draco ihn kurz entschlossen hinter sich her.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Draco Jack neugierig.

„Ich bin ein Opfer der Umstände."

„Hä?"

„Ich hatte ´nen miesen Verteidiger", erklärte Jack grinsend, „so wie alle hier. Anscheinend seid ihr zwei die einzigen, die wirklich was verbrochen haben. Alle anderen sind unschuldig."

Sie gingen an zwei anderen Jungen vorbei, die Jack abschätzig musterten. Die Reaktion kam prompt und ließ Draco daran zweifeln, dass nur der Verteidiger Schuld hatte.

„WAS GLOTZT IHR SO BLÖD?", schrie Jack und stürmte auf die beiden zu, die schleunigst das Weite suchten.

„BLEIBT STEHEN UND TRAGT ES AUS WIE ECHTE MÄNNER!"

Draco war stehen geblieben und sah zu, wie Jack seine Opfer kreuz und quer durch die Anlage hetzte.

„Ein kleines Aggressionsproblem scheint er aber doch zu haben", stellte Harry trocken fest.

„Ach, auch wieder geistig anwesend?", stichelte Draco, der die Verfolgungsjagd noch immer interessiert verfolgte.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit anwesend!", erwiderte Harry giftig. „Ich hab nachgedacht."

„Na hoffentlich hast du dich dabei nicht überanstrengt."

Jack gab die Jagt auf und kehrte zurück, ehe Harry Draco eine scharfe Antwort geben konnte.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", überlegte Jack, der ein wenig außer Atem war. „Ach ja, eigentlich bin ich die Ruhe selbst. Ich werde nur ungemütlich wenn mich jemand anstarrt."

Dracos hob skeptisch eine Braue, doch er sagte lieber nichts sondern folgte Jack, der auf ein lindgrünes Haus zusteuerte.

„Willkommen in unserem Reich", sagte Jack, als er die Tür aufstieß.

Harry riskierte einen Blick ins Innere und keuchte entsetzt auf. Würde dieser Albtraum je enden?

Drei Himmelbetten (natürlich ebenfalls in lindgrün gehalten) dominierten den Raum. Kleine Schränkchen und Kommoden in weiß verliehen der Räumlichkeit ein romantisches Ambiente, welches durch die luftigen Vorhänge und die Blümchentapete noch unterstrichen wurde.

Um es kurz zu machen; es war die reinste Hölle für Harry und Draco.

Draco ließ seinen Blick abschätzend über die Inneneinrichtung schweifen und ging auf eines der Betten zu, Harry natürlich immer noch im Schlepptau.

„Ach, wie niedlich!", rief er aus und hielt eine gelbe Quitscheente hoch.

„Hast du was gegen meine Ente?", brummte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen.

Draco drehte sich langsam um und stieß mit der Nase fast gegen eine breite Brust. Er musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Der Junge war fast zwei Meter groß und breit wie ein fünftüriger Kleiderschrank. Crabbe und Goyle waren dagegen die reinsten Zwerge.

Draco schluckte hart.

Das Gesicht des Riesen verdunkelte sich unheilvoll und Harry trat schnell vor.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Draco hätte selbst gern so eine Ente…"

„Das ist aber meine!", knurrte der Riese drohend und Harry wich unsicher lächelnd einen Schritt zurück.

„Mensch John, jetzt erschreck unsere neuen Mitbewohner nicht so", tadelte Jack, „das sind Harry und Draco. Und das ist John, genau wie ich ist John ein friedlicher Kerl, nur wer seine Ente nicht mag, hat ein Problem."

„Du hast es echt drauf dir Freunde zu machen, Malfoy!", zischte Harry Draco zu und zerrte diesen mit sich, zum anderen Ende des Zimmers.

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass der Ententyp so groß ist!", verteidigte sich Draco.

Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er etwas entscheidendes bemerkte. „Hier fehlt ein Bett!"

Jack schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, seine braunen Augen glitzerten vergnügt.

„Aufgrund der Umstände", er deutete auf die Handschellen, „werdet ihr euch ein Bett teilen müssen…"

Draco sah so aus, als würde er ohnmächtig werden und auch Harry wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Die Schlafgelegenheit war äußerst schmal.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich schlafe nicht mit Potter in einem Bett!"

„Von mir aus könnt ihr auch auf dem Boden schlafen", sagte Jack achselzuckend. „Es ist Mittagszeit, wenn ihr was essen wollt, vor der Therapie, solltet ihr mitkommen.", fügte er hinzu und schlenderte auf die Tür zu.

„Was für eine Therapie?", fragte Harry neugierig. Den Gedanken an die kommende Nacht, verdrängte er erst einmal.

„Antiaggression, was denn sonst."

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt", knurrte Draco verstimmt, „mich macht hier im Moment einfach alles aggressiv!"

Das Essen war wieder erwarten gar nicht schlecht. Nicht so gut, wie in Hogwarts, aber Harry hatte Schlimmeres erwartet. Das einzige Problem war, dass er seine linke Hand kaum benutzen konnte, ohne das Draco halb auf seinem Schoß saß. Diese verdammten Handschellen waren ziemlich unpraktisch. Wie gut, dass er Rechtshänder war und Draco Linkshänder, so kamen sie sich nicht allzu oft in die Quere.

Am Ende der Mahlzeit, verteilte eine gutgelaunte rothaarige Frau, die Jack als Grace vorstellte, Brausebonbons an alle und Emily erhob sich lächelnd von ihrem Platz.

„Und nun meine Lieben", schrillte ihre Stimme los, „esst eure Zitronenbrausebonbons. Denn…"

„…sauer macht lustig!", riefen die restlichen Insassen im Chor und verschlangen die Süßigkeit.

Dracos Kopf krachte auf die Tischplatte.

„Die sind ja fast so durchgedreht wie du, Potter!"

„Da kann ich nicht mithalten", stellte Harry fest und verspürte ebenfalls den Wunsch seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch zu knallen.

„Wir müssen los. Chloe wartet nicht gern. Und ihr müsst euch noch umziehen", rief Jack, ehe er aufsprang und dem Ausgang zustrebte.

Harry stand seufzend auf und folgte, zusammen mit Draco, Jack nach draußen. Dieser führte sie zum violetten Pavillon, den beide noch von der Ankunft her kannten.

Eine streng aussehende Frau im Balletkostüm wartete anscheinend schon auf ihre Gruppe. Sie hielt einen Taktstock in der Hand, das graumelierte Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten zurückgebunden. Sie erinnerte Harry ein wenig an McGonagall; allerdings würde sie wohl kein Tütü anziehen.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall im rosa Fummel über diese Bretter da hopsen!"

Harry musste bei dieser Vorstellung grinsen. Das verging ihm aber recht schnell, als Jack ihm etwas in die Hand drückte, das verdächtig nach rosaroten Strumpfhosen aussah.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, Jack!"

„Mein voller ernst, Harry. Los kommt mit, die Umkleiden sind da drüben."

Harry wartete darauf, dass John die Handschellen aufschloss, wurde aber von Jack eines Besseren belehrt.

„Ihr braucht bloß die Leggins anzuziehen, eure Shirts könnt ihr anlassen."

„Soll das heißen, ich muss mich vor Potter ausziehen?", fragte Draco entrüstet.

„Du musst dringend was gegen deine Schüchternheit unternehmen. Harry wird schon nicht über dich herfallen", erklärte Jack und grinste hinterlistig, als er Harrys rotes Gesicht bemerkte. „Oder etwa doch?"

Draco wurde blass.

„Potter, wenn was dran ist an den Gerüchten, die über dich in Umlauf sind, wäre jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt mir das zu sagen."

„Da ist nichts dran, Malfoy", sagte Harry ruhig und schaffte es glaubwürdig zu klingen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er auf die Umkleide zu. Draco folgte ihm, auch wenn er noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Lass deine Augen und Hände bei dir, Potter!", knurrte Draco, als er sich hinter Harry in den engen Raum quetschte.

„Keine Sorge, Malfoy, dein Hintern ist bei mir in guten Händen", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

„Lass die zweideutigen Scherze und dreh dich um", fauchte Draco, eine Vene an seiner Schläfe pochte gut sichtbar unter der blassen Haut.

„Reg dich wieder ab, Malfoy."

Sich zu zweit in der kleinen Umkleidekabine umzuziehen, noch dazu gehandicapt durch die Handschellen, erwies sich als kaum durchführbar. Zumindest ging es nicht ohne Körperkontakt und Draco war heilfroh, als sie endlich fertig waren und hinaus konnten.

Harry grinste noch immer, schließlich waren nicht nur über ihn Gerüchte in Umlauf. Auch über Dracos Vorlieben wurde spekuliert und wenn man sich Draco ansah, der krampfhaft sein Shirt hinunterzog, könnte das Gerede stimmen.

Harry blickte an sich herunter und seufzte. Schwul hin oder her; rosa Strumpfhosen gingen eindeutig zu weit…

Jack grinste anzüglich und gab Harry einen Stock, an dem ein langes hellblaues Band hing. Draco erhielt ebenfalls ein solches Sportgerät, nur das an seinem Stock ein hellgelbes Band befestigt war.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Draco perplex.

Harry stöhnte auf, er kannte diese Dinger noch aus der Grundschule.

„Du musst das Teil schwingen."

„Potter, ich hab doch gesagt, keine Zweideutigkeiten!", fauchte Draco.

Mit einem genervten Augenrollen, zeigte Harry Draco was er meinte und fuchtelte wild mit dem Stock herum. Das Band verhedderte sich natürlich bei dieser dilettantischen Behandlung.

„Mit mehr Gefühl, wenn ich bitten darf", rief Chloe und zeigte Harry wie er es machen musste. Das Band schwang in eleganten Wellen um sie herum.

„Großzügige Bewegungen", erklärte Chloe und gab Harry sein Band zurück, „lasst uns beginnen."

Sie ging zu einem Kassettenrekorder und drückte die Starttaste; die ersten Takte der Musik erklangen.

„Oh, toll Shakira!", freute John sich und begann mit den Hüften zu schwingen.

Harrys Mund klappte auf, als John mit gewagten Sprüngen den Pavillon zum Beben brachte. Draco wich vorsichtshalber einen kleinen Schritt zurück, als John, lauthals den Refrain mitsingend, an ihnen vorbeidonnerte.

„Na los ihr beiden, macht mit!", lachte Jack.

Draco sah Harry drohend an.

„Wenn du das irgendwem in Hogwarts erzählst, dann…"

„Bist du irre? Als wenn ich das irgendwem anvertrauen könnte! Außerdem würde mir kein Mensch glauben."

„Wenigstens kennt mich hier keiner", seufzte Draco ergeben und wedelte probeweise mit seinem Band. Anscheinend war er ein Naturtalent, sein Band schlug ebenfalls elegante Wellenlinien.

„Nicht so steif!", rief Chloe ihnen zu. „Immer schön locker aus der Hüfte."

Sie legte einen gewagten Bauchtanz aufs Parkett und Harry wusste gar nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte. Da half anscheinend nur eins – Augen zu und durch.

"Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein…", hörte Harry Draco neben sich murmeln.

Er schwang ungeschickt seine Hüften und brachte Draco damit mehrmals aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Mann, Potter! Pass doch auf!"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du mir so auf der Pelle hängst, Malfoy."

„Und jetzt die Arme hoch!" Chloe drehte sich um sich selbst und ließ das Band um ihren Körper wirbeln.

„Ich überleb das nicht…", knurrte Draco und hob zeitgleich mit Harry die Arme.

Ihre Bänder verschlangen sich ineinander. Es dauerte keine Minute und die zwei waren zu einem handlichen Paket verschnürt.

„Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen, Potter", keuchte Draco.

Panik machte sich in ihm breit, als Harrys Atem seinen verschwitzten Nacken streifte. Diese verdammten Strumpfhosen verrieten sein Problem recht schnell und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, das Draco den Kampf mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Das was sich da an mein Bein drückt, ist doch sicher eine Taschenlampe…"

„Alles, nur nicht das was du denkst!", keifte Draco peinlich berührt.

So schnell es ging befreiten sie sich aus ihren Fesseln und standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber.

„Ein falsches Wort von dir, Potter und du überlebst diesen Tag nicht!"

Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Die Fragen, Dracos sexuelle Orientierung betreffend, waren soeben beantwortet worden.

„Keine Sorge Malfoy, von mir erfährt keiner, dass du eine Tunte bist", kicherte Harry.

Dracos Faust wurde von John gestoppt, ehe sie Harrys Nasenbein zertrümmern konnte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", brummte John. „Das könnt ihr sicher auf zivilisierte Art klären."

„Ich werde ihn umbringen!", kreischte Draco und trat, eher unzivilisiert, nach Harry, der schnell außer Reichweite sprang – zumindest so weit wie es die Handschellen zuließen.

„Habt ihr es noch immer nicht gelernt?", vernahmen sie Chloes vorwurfsvolle Stimme. „Ihr werdet jetzt zum Parcours gehen und eure überschüssigen Energien loswerden. Ich hole Ethan."

Jack schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf.

„Ihr müsst echt lernen euch zusammenzureißen. Ethan wird euch solche Späße nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Wer ist Ethan?", wollte Harry wissen.

Jack antwortete nicht. Er deutete auf zwei Personen, die sich dem Pavillon nährten. Chloe redete, stürmisch mit den Händen gestikulierend, auf einen hageren Mann ein, der neben ihr her schritt.

Bei Harry und Draco angelangt, musterte Ethan die beiden aus strengen grauen Augen, ehe er knurrte: „Mitkommen."

John ließ Draco los, der sich das taube Handgelenk rieb, Harry noch einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und dann hocherhobenen Hauptes Ethan folgte.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Ein herzliches Dankeschön für die netten Reviews an: **Simsly** und **Chibi** :o)

Kapitel: 3/3

Genre: Humor/Romanze

Pairing: Harry/ Draco

Warnung: Slash, OOC, Silly 

Disclaimer 1+2 siehe Kapitel 1+2. Die Taschenlampenszene ist vom Film Big Mamas Haus ausgeliehen ;o)

ooOoo

Der Parcours tauchte vor ihnen auf und Harry fühlte sich stark an diverse Anti-Kriegs Filme erinnert, die er sich ab und an heimlich angeschaut hatte.

Vor einer Kletterwand blieb Ethan stehen.

„Da müsst ihr drüber. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen."

Harry blickte zweifelnd die Wand an. Wie zum Teufel sollte er da hochkommen?

Todesverachtend trat Draco vor und begann sich ungeschickt an der glatten Mauer hochzuziehen. Harry folgte ihm seufzend, er hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl, und kraxelte keuchend neben Draco an der Wand empor.

Ethans Lippen kräuselten sich, zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln, ehe er sich abwandte, um auf der anderen Seite auf seine Schützlinge zu warten.

„Los schneller. Ihr beiden schlaft ja gleich ein!", rief Ethan und betrachtete, an einen Baum gelehnt, gelangweilt sein Fingernägel.

„Ich bring ihn um…ich werde alle umbringen…und dich zuerst, Potter!", fluchte Draco und zerrte Harry zu weit nach rechts. Mit einem erschrockenen Japsen klammerte dieser sich an Draco fest, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Doch es nützte nichts. Sie rutschten wieder nach unten und Draco landete hart auf Harry.

„Verdammt, Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Wir hätten es fast geschafft!"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Luft in seine gequetschten Lungen zu saugen.

„Steh schon auf", brummte Draco und zog Harry hoch. „Du stellst dich an wie ein Mädchen."

„Du hast mir fast den Brustkorb zerschmettert!"

„Heul doch."

„Du wirst gleich heulen, Malfoy!"

„Wird das heute noch was, oder muss ich einen Kran bestellen, der eure Ärsche da hoch schleift?", mischte Ethan, der noch immer auf sie wartete, sich ein. „Ihr bleibt solange hier, bis ihr die ganze Strecke geschafft habt. Und wenn es bis morgen dauert – ich hab Zeit."

Draco sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Solch eine Behandlung war er einfach nicht gewohnt.

„Also schön, Potter. Für dieses eine Mal, werden wir wohl zusammenarbeiten müssen."

Eine Augenbraue Harrys hob sich überrascht, als er Dracos einlenkende Worte vernahm.

„Okay, was hast du vor?"

„Wir klettern jetzt zu_sammen_ diese Wand hoch", sagte Draco und begann erneut mit dem Aufstieg.

Sie hatten über die Hälfte geschafft, die Kante war schon fast in Reichweite, da rutschte Draco ab. Harry klammerte sich mit der rechten Hand fest. An seiner linken hing Draco und kugelte ihm fast das Schultergelenk aus.

„Scheiße, Malfoy! Sie zu, dass du wieder hier hoch kommst; ich rutsch ab."

Draco fand wieder Halt und Harry stöhnte erleichtert, als der Zug von seinem Arm genommen wurde. Das letzte Stück erklommen sie ohne Probleme und hingen schließlich bäuchlings über der Kante.

Draco fluchte farbenfroh, als er sah, was sie noch alles erwartete. Hindernis über Hindernis türmte sich vor ihnen auf

Die nächste Herausforderung auf ihrem Weg, bestand aus Netzen, die überklettert werden mussten.

„Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, Mädels. Ein bisschen mehr Tempo wenn ich bitten darf!", brüllte Ethan und schlenderte gemächlich weiter.

Harry nahm sich vor, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab wiederbekam.

Unelegant rutschten sie an der Wand herab und liefen auf die nächste Barriere zu.

Alles in Allem kamen sie gut zurecht, auch wenn Harry ihnen ein unfreiwilliges Bad bescherte.

Sie hangelten sich an Querstreben über einen Teich, als Harrys verschwitzte Finger abglitten und er Draco, der sich durch den Ruck nicht halten konnte, mit in die Tiefe zog.

Mit einem lauten Platsch landeten sie im eisigen Wasser.

„Potter! Kannst…", setzte Draco an, als er spuckend auftauchte.

„…du nicht aufpassen", beendete Harry den Satz grinsend.

„Na ihr Chicas, hattet ihr eine Abkühlung nötig?"

In Dracos Kehle grollte es Unheil verkündend, als er den feixenden Ethan erblickte.

„Wenn er mich noch einmal, Chica, Pussy, Prinzessin oder Mädel nennt, erwürge ich ihn!"

„Das kannst du machen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin", sagte Harry, dem sein Grinsen vergangen war.

„Erst mal müssen wir diesen Mist hier hinter uns bringen." Draco zerrte Harry entschlossen hinter sich her.

Triefend vor Nässe, stampfte Draco auf das Ufer zu und Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein anzügliches Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Das weiße _nasse_ T-Shirt klebte wie eine zweite Haut an Dracos schmalen Oberkörper. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab. Enge Strumpfhosen und nasse Dracos vertrugen sich nicht gut.

Müde, verschwitzt und vollkommen am Ende ihrer Kräfte, taumelten Draco und Harry letztendlich ins Ziel.

Ethan wartete schon auf sie und verspeiste gelangweilt ein Brausebonbon.

„Das wurde aber auch mal langsam Zeit. Jetzt aber ab mit euch zum Abendessen, ehe ich es mir anders überlege und euch noch mal über meinen Spielplatz scheuche."

Wortlos zog Harry, den vor Wut schäumenden, Draco mit sich.

„Lass gut sein, Malfoy. Ich hab Hunger und würde für eine heiße Dusche einen Mord begehen. Wenn du diesen Ethan reizt, macht er seine Drohung noch wahr."

„Pah, seit wann bist du feige, Potter?"

Mit einem Ruck blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich zu Draco um, der ihn herausfordernd ansah.

„Vorsicht, Malfoy, du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis…", mit einem Schritt stand er dicht vor Draco. So dicht, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Glaubst du etwa ich hab Angst vor dir?" Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken und blitzte Harry kampflustig an.

„Wie war das noch gleich, mit der Taschenlampe?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

Dracos Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde aubergineartige Farbe an.

„Hör mir mal gut zu, Potter! Ich bin nicht schwul! Das waren die…Hormone oder so…"

Harry lächelte nur müde.

„Klar wenn du es sagst, Malfoy. Du musst es ja leugnen. Schließlich gehört es sich nicht für einen _Reinblüter_,auf Kerle zu stehen. Was würde nur Daddy dazu sagen?" stichelte er.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Potter!", brüllte Draco plötzlich. „Du weißt nicht, wie es ist unter Todessern aufzuwachsen. Hätte der Lord raus gefunden, was mit mir los ist, ich hätte keinen Tag länger gelebt. Du dachtest vielleicht, es ging nur um Muggel und Halbblüter, aber er hat alles aus dem Weg geräumt, was an_ders_ war. Alles, was nicht in sein Weltbild passte!"

Harry erstarrte innerlich. Er war auf einen solchen Ausbruch nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Aber…", setzte Harry an, doch Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Was aber? Nur weil du ihn getötet hast glaubst du alles ist gut? Die Ansichten der Menschen ändern sich nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Meine Freunde sind nicht so tolerant, wie deine. Sie würden mich verachten!"

„Also stimmt es tatsächlich. Du bist schwul…"

„Wovon rede ich wohl die ganze Zeit?!", schrie Draco und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

„Gratuliere Potter, du hast mein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis herausgefunden. Jetzt kannst du es deinen tollen Freunden erzählen und ihr könnt euch für all die Streiche rächen, die ich euch im laufe der Jahre gespielt habe."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre so ein Arsch?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Was weiß ich, Potter. Ich würde es tun, wäre ich an deiner Stelle."

„Ja, das sähe dir ähnlich, Malfoy. Ich bin aber nicht wie du. Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren."

Dracos wütender Blick wurde unsicher. Er sah Harry skeptisch an.

„Dein Heldentum ist wirklich beeindruckend, auch wenn dein Helferkomplex dir eines Tages das Genick brechen wird", stellte er schließlich schmal lächelnd fest.

„Beides hat vor kurzem die Welt vor einem durch geknallten Irren gerettet. Ich denke, dass ich mit meiner Einstellung ganz gut fahre", entgegnete Harry gelassen. „ Kommst du jetzt mit zum Speisesaal, oder ist dein Seelenstriptease noch nicht beendet?"

Draco stolzierte überheblich schnaubend an Harry vorbei.

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Du wirst dir keines meiner Probleme mehr anhören müssen."

„Aha, die übliche Maske sitzt also wieder…"

Draco warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu und dieser hob abwehrend die rechte Hand.

„War nur ein Scherz, Malfoy."

Nachdenklich lief Harry neben dem blonden Jungen her. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch passte nicht zu Draco und Harry schob es auf den Stress, der letzten Tage, dass Malfoy sich dermaßen hatte gehen lassen.

„Hör mal, Malfoy, du hattest Recht; ich hatte keine Ahnung und was ich gesagt habe tut mir leid."

Verblüfft blieb Draco stehen. Die grauen Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er das Mitleid erkannte, welches hinter Harrys Worten stand.

„Vergiss es einfach, Potter. Es ist schon okay und ganz nebenbei ist es nicht dein Problem."

„Vielleicht doch…", murmelte Harry und zog den verwirrt dreinblickenden Draco weiter.

Beim Abendessen hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Jack versuchte mit ein paar Scherzen die trübe Stimmung aufzulockern, gab es aber schnell auf und lutschte missmutig auf seinem Brausebonbon herum.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, das eine Aura des Gestanks ihn umgab – außerdem klebten seine Sachen schmutzstarr an ihm – und er war heilfroh, als Emily das Abendessen beendete und sie ihre Hütte aufsuchen konnten.

John schloss die Handschellen auf und Harry verschwand schnell im Bad. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf ihn herab und er schloss genießerisch die Augen. An den Muskelkater, den er morgen von der ungewohnten Kletterei haben würde, dachte er lieber nicht. Seine Arme fühlten sich jetzt schon an, als wären sie mit Pudding gefüllt.

Draco donnerte ungeduldig gegen die Tür und Harry drehte seufzend das Wasser ab.

Missmutig betrachtete er sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Auf seiner Nase machte sich ein Sonnenbrand bemerkbar, er hätte Sonnencreme benutzen sollen. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen…

„Potter! Ich wollte auch noch duschen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!", brüllte Draco und unterbrach Harrys Gedanken. Leise fluchend zog er sich an und überließ Draco das Badezimmer.

Als es soweit war, dass ihnen die Handschellen wieder angelegt werden sollten, versuchte Harry John zu überreden, doch mal ein Auge zuzudrücken.

„Können die Dinger nicht wenigstens über Nacht abbleiben?"

„Emily hat gesagt, das ihr sie immer tragen müsst", brummte John.

„Emily braucht es ja nicht zu erfahren", schlug Harry vor, doch John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie erfährt alles."

Draco streckte seine rechte Hand aus und sah Harry höhnisch grinsend an.

„Was ist los, Potter? Angst davor mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen? Wie war das noch gleich? Ach ja, dein Hintern ist in den besten Händen…"

„Versuchst du grade witzig zu sein, Malfoy?", schnappte Harry. Trotzig hielt er seine Hand neben Dracos und John waltete seines Amtes.

Sie mussten sich eng aneinanderquetschen, damit keiner von ihnen aus dem Bett fiel.

Nach vielem hin und her, einigten sie sich schließlich darauf, auf der linken Seite zu liegen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Draco seinen Kopf auf Harrys ausgestreckten linken Arm legen musste damit sie es einigermaßen bequem hatten.

Draco rutschte unruhig im Bett herum und brachte Harry damit in eine höchst prekäre Situation.

„Scheiße, kannst du mal ruhig liegen bleiben?!", keuchte Harry gepresst. Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung, seinen Körper im Zaum zu halten, rot angelaufen.

„Ich brauche immer eine Weile, bis ich die richtige Position gefunden habe", meckerte Draco und stieß mit seinem Hintern gegen Harrys Becken.

Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Ich rate dir, lieg still!", inzwischen klang Harrys Stimme panisch.

„Jetzt lass mich doch-„ Draco brach mitten im Satz ab und blieb wie erstarrt liegen.

Harry schloss ergeben die Augen, der Slytherin hatte ja nicht auf ihn hören wollen.

„Potter!"

„Was?"

„Ist das eine Taschenlampe?"

„Nein."

Draco drehte sich langsam zu Harry herum. Er konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Wer ist jetzt die Tunte, Potter?"

„So wie es aussieht, wir beide", antwortete Harry lässig, „jetzt leg dich hin – und bleib

ru_hig_ liegen!"

Draco tat was von ihm verlangt wurde, allerdings konnte er es nicht lassen, Harry noch ein wenig weiter zu reizen. Er drückte sich wieder gegen Harrys Mitte.

„Malfoy! Verdammt, was soll das?"

„Ich mach doch gar nichts…", sagte Draco unschuldig. „Ich bin halt ein toller Typ. Da ist es nur verständlich, dass du dichfre_ust_, mir so nahe zu sein."

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun… das sind die Hormone."

„Aber sicher doch."

„Versuchst du grade mich anzumachen?"

„Träum weiter, Potter!"

Harry grinste und biss dem blonden Jungen sanft in den Nacken. Draco holte zischend Luft.

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Potter?"

„Wenn du mit dem Feuer spielst, musst du damit rechnen, dass du dich verbrennst, Malfoy."

Federleicht glitt Harrys Zungenspitze über Dracos Halswirbel. Dieser wäre aus dem Bett gesprungen, hätte nicht Harrys Hand auf seinem Bauch gelegen. Wann zum Teufel hatte er sie dahingelegt?

„Potter, hör sofort auf damit", befahl Draco zittrig.

„Warum sollte ich? Außerdem hast du angefangen."

„Iiiich? Ich habe hier ganz friedlich gelegen und…"

„…und deinen Hintern keine Sekunde still gehalten, obwohl ich dich gewarnt habe."

„Wer kann denn ahnen, dass du auf mich stehst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich auf dich stehe?"

„Das braucht mir keiner zu sagen. Ich spüre den Beweis."

„Könntet ihr das morgen klären, ob ihr jetzt aufeinander abfahrt oder nicht? Ich würde gern schlafen!", kam es vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. Man konnte Jacks Stimme förmlich anhören dass er grinste.

Draco wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Er hatte die anderen beiden völlig vergessen und nicht auf die Lautstärke geachtet, in der sie ihre kleine Diskussion führten.

„Das hast du ja wieder mal ganz toll hinbekommen, Potter. Morgen weiß das ganze Camp bescheid", flüsterte Draco wütend.

Harry lachte nur leise und sein Atem, der über Dracos Hals strich, jagte heißkalte Schauer über dessen Rücken.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken darum, was andere denken. Lass sie doch reden. In ein paar Wochen sehen wir keinen von denen wieder."

Draco dachte lange über Harrys Worte nach. Ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er dieses Argument logisch entkräften konnte. Warum sah Harry die ganze Sache nur so locker? Klar, er war es gewohnt dass die Leute mit den Fingern auf ihn zeigten und hinter seinen Rücken über ihn tuschelten. Seine Welt ging dadurch nicht unter.

Aber das galt nicht für Draco.

Er war dazu erzogen, den Schein zu wahren. Den guten Namen der Malfoys nicht zu beschmutzen. Er musste immer und überall der Sohn seines Vaters sein.

Die Fassade der Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit musste um jeden Preis aufrechterhalten werden und wurde durch nichts und niemanden erschüttert.

Auch nicht durch Potter.

Vor allem nicht durch Potter…

ooOoo

Jack sah auf Harry und Draco herab, die eng umschlungen, in ihrem Bett lagen und friedlich schliefen.

Nachdenklich zerbiss er sein Brausebonbon und fragte sich, ob die Dinge sich jetzt gut oder schlecht entwickelten.

John war lautlos neben ihn getreten und beobachtete nun ebenfalls die schlafenden Jungen.

„Wir sollten sie wecken."

„Was glaubst du würde sein Vater dazu sagen, könnte er seinen Sohn so sehen?", fragte Jack und deutete auf Draco, der seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust gelegt hatte.

John ließ sich Zeit, ehe er antwortete:

„Keine Ahnung. Er wäre vermutlich nicht begeistert."

Harry begann sich zu regen und blinzelte seine Zimmergenossen verschlafen an.

„Morgen, Harry. Zeit um aufzustehen. Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde, dann müssen wir zu den Ställen", sagte Jack fröhlich.

„Ställe? Was denn für Ställe?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er schubste Draco an, um ihn zu wecken.

„Na, Ställe halt. Du weißt schon, die Dinger in denen Pferde stehen. Wir haben gleich Reitstunde."

„Es ist noch nicht mal hell draußen und ihr wollt mich auf ein Pferd setzten? Kommt nicht in Frage!", knurrte Draco verstimmt.

Harry grinste.

„Woher willst du wissen, ob es noch dunkel ist? Du hast deine Augen doch zu."

„Ich weiß es eben!"

„Und ich weiß, dass Grace ausflippt wenn wir zu spät kommen", mischte Jack sich ein und klaute Harry und Draco die Decke.

„Jetzt steht schon auf, ihr Turteltauben", fügte er lachend hinzu und brachte sich schnell vor einem Kissen in Sicherheit, dass Draco aufgebracht nach ihm warf.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass rosa mich aggressiv macht?", fragte Draco, als sie – in rosarote Overalls gekleidet – vor den Ställen standen.

Grace führte eine braune Stute heraus und blieb vor den beiden Zauberern stehen.

„Das ist Stella. Da ihr zusammen auf ihr reiten werdet, müsst ihr ohne Sattel auskommen. Keine Angst sie ist ganz brav."

Sie drückte Harry die Zügel in die Hand, der die dünnen Lederstreifen etwas ratlos ansah.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er Draco, der genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Sag bloß, du bist noch nie geritten."

„Du etwa?"

„Ich bin auf einem englischen Landsitz groß geworden. Natürlich kann ich reiten!"

Grace erklärte die Eigenarten der Tiere und gab hilfreiche Tipps, die Harry allerdings überhörte.

Er wurde gerade von Draco auf den Rücken der Stute gewuchtet und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht auf der andren Seite wieder abzusteigen. Draco sprang geschickt hinter ihm auf und schmiegte sich an Harrys Rücken.

„Dann mal los, Potter. Treib sie an."

Harry klammerte sich an die Zügel, als Stella loslief und versetzte der Stute einen schmerzhaften Ruck im Maul, sodass sie den Kopf hochwarf.

„Sei nicht so brutal, Potter. Du tust ihr weh. Gib mir mal die Zügel", kommandierte Draco.

Er legte seine Arme um Harry herum und nahm die Lederstreifen in die Hände.

„Entspann dich mal. Wenn du so verkrampfst landen wir noch im nächsten Graben."

Harry warf Draco über die Schulter einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan, Malfoy. Ich hab das Gefühl, auf einer Rutschbahn zu sitzen – bei Glatteis!"

„Wie kann man nur so ängstlich sein? Und das als Held", stichelte Draco grinsend.

Doch dann zeigte er Erbarmen und legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, um ihm einen gewissen Halt zu verschaffen. Die Zügel hielt er locker in der linken Hand und dirigierte Stella hinter Grace, die soeben in einen Waldweg einbog.

Harry versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch das war gar nicht so leicht, in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Dracos Körper sich an ihn presste und seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch lag. Verdächtig nahe an dessen Leisten.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, ausgehend von Dracos warmen Fingern, die leicht über Harrys angespannte Bauchmuskeln fuhren.

Die Reitlehrerin, die auf einem kräftigen Braunen saß, drehte sich zu ihrer Gruppe herum und rief: „Jetzt mal ein bisschen Tempo."

„Tempo?", keuchte Harry und schrie leise auf, als Draco die Stute zu einem Trab antrieb.

„Immer schön locker bleiben, Potter", lachte Draco, als er Harrys Finger bemerkte, die sich in Stellas Mähne verkrallt hatten.

Harry antwortete nicht, er klammerte sich krampfhaft fest und wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt.

Vergessen war die Wärme und das Kribbeln. Jetzt hatte nur ein Gedanke platz in Harrys Kopf.

Oben bleiben!

Dracos Griff verstärkte sich, als die Stute angaloppierte. Harry war am Ende seiner Kraft. Er wollte nur noch runter von diesem Ungeheuer, das immer schneller wurde und über den federnden Waldboden donnerte.

„Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm", raunte Draco ihm zu.

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Und wenn er sich nicht schwer täuschte, begann etwas in Dracos Hose anzuschwellen… Wie konnte Draco jetzt an so_ was_ denken?

Der blonde Slytherin stöhnte leise auf und vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter, als die Reibung zunahm. Die Zügel entglitten seiner Hand und Stella brach nach rechts aus.

„Malfoy! Bei Merlin, mach die Augen wieder auf und schau nach vorn!"

Dracos Hand verkrampfte sich in Harrys Hemd, doch er machte keine Anstalten, nach den Zügeln zu greifen, die irgendwo zwischen Stellas Ohren hingen.

Die Stute wurde schneller, als Harry sich nach vorn beugte. Er sah sich schon gegen den nächsten Baum knallen und das nur weil Draco seine Hormone nicht im Griff hatte.

„Lehn dich zurück, Potter", japste Draco außer Atem.

„Verdammt Malfoy, ich bin nicht deine Gummipuppe! Für diese Spielchen haben wir später noch Zeit!", empörte Harry sich.

Er war davon überzeugt, dass Draco jetzt den Rest seines Verstandes verloren hatte

Der Wald um sie herum verschwamm durch die Geschwindigkeit, die Stella an den Tag legte. Harry war überzeugt, auf einem Rennpferd zu sitzen. Ein Derbysieger könnte nicht schneller sein.

Draco neigte seinen Oberkörper nach hinten und zog Harry mit sich, bis dieser fast auf ihm lag.

Stella verfiel ihn ihren holprigen Trab und blieb schließlich erschöpft stehen.

Harry richtete sich wütend auf und brüllte den hilflos lachenden Draco an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was es da zu lachen gibt! Du hättest uns mit dieser Aktion fast umgebracht, du notgeiler Idiot!"

„Sie wäre gar nicht so schnell gelaufen, hättest du dich nicht nach vorn gelehnt. Hast du Grace nicht zugehört?", fragte Draco noch immer leise lachend. „Stella ist so trainiert. Sie wird schneller, wenn man sich nach vorn beugt und langsamer, wenn man sich nach hinten lehnt."

Harry war noch nicht versöhnt, auch wenn Dracos Erklärung plausibel war.

„Das wäre überhaupt nicht passiert, wenn du die Zügel nicht losgelassen hättest!"

„Stimmt. Das war nicht geplant. Ich hab die Beherrschung verloren."

„Die verlierst du in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er beschränkte sich darauf, Harry einen Blick zuzuwerfen den dieser nicht deuten konnte.

Harry seufzte und deutete auf die friedlich grasende Stute unter sich.

„Könntest du dieses Pferd jetzt dazu bewegen, uns wieder zurück zu bringen? Und wenn es geht in einer langsamen Gangart."

Stumm nahm Draco die Zügel wieder auf und lenkte Stella auf den Waldweg zurück.

Es war Harry, der das drückende Schweigen brach: „Ich hätte vorhin nicht so ausrasten dürfen."

Draco brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und Harry wandte den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Was sagst du?"

„Ich sagte, dass ich sonst nie meine Beherrschung verliere."

„Also liegt es an mir?", fragte Harry interessiert.

Dracos Augen verengten sich und er war schon dabei, den Kopf verneinend zu schütteln, als er in sich zusammensackte und nickte.

„Ja, verdammt. Es liegt an dir. Freu dich, du schaffst es mich verrückt zu machen."

Harry drehte sich halb herum und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an Dracos.

„Freuen werde ich mich erst heute Abend, wenn ich wieder mit dir in einem Bett liegen darf", flüsterte er heiser.

Draco sah überrascht auf. Direkt in Harrys Augen, die seinen Blick festhielten.

Konnte es sein?

Harry sah ihn fragend an. So als würde er befürchten zu weit gegangen zu sein.

Durfte er es glauben?

Warmer Atem strich über Dracos Lippen, sandte Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Sollte er wirklich…?

Grüne Augen funkelten ihn ermutigend an. Draco konnte braune Sprenkel darin erkennen und die ein oder andre Sommersprosse, auf der geröteten Nase.

Was würden die anderen dazu sagen?

„Ach, scheiß auf die anderen!", lachte Draco plötzlich und gab Stella den Kopf frei, während er ihr seine Fersen in die Flanken stieß.

Die Stute schoss davon und Harry prallte hart gegen Dracos Brust.

Ein lang gezogenes. „Nicht schon wieder!", schallte durch den Wald und ließ Vögel erschreckt in die Lüfte aufsteigen.

_Epilog_

Der Tag der Abreise brach an. Drei Wochen waren vergangen und Harry würde dieses total verrückte Camp tatsächlich vermissen. Edward Norrington war extra aus London angereist, um zu begutachten, inwieweit sich seine Strafe bewährte. Anscheinend war er zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Harry saß schon im Bus und wartete auf Draco. Er wusste nicht genau, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte, wenn sie erst mal in Hogwarts waren. Harry hatte sich bereiterklärt, ihre Beziehung erst einmal geheim zu halten. Doch wie lange würde das gut gehen?

Außerdem widerstrebte es ihm seine Freunde zu belügen…

Es war Draco, der seine Gedanken unterbrach, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Kaum zu glauben, aber so übel war es hier gar nicht", sagte er und winkte Grace zu.

„Wenn man von all dem Rosa absieht…"

„Okay, das war wirklich grausam", gab Draco lachend zu, „aber es gibt da was, das konnte ich nicht zurücklassen."

„Und das wäre?"

Statt einer Antwort warf Draco Harry etwas in den Schoß.

Es waren plüschige Handschellen in Leopardenoptik…

Harry verstand und grinste seinen Freund vielsagend an.

Emily blickte dem davonfahrenden Bus zufrieden hinterher. Ethan trat neben sie und sah nicht ganz so glücklich aus.

„Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden mit dem was du angerichtet hast."

„Du etwa nicht?", fragte Emily lächelnd.

Die blauen Augen wurden dunkler. Die Nase wuchs und das ehemals blonde Haar wurde zu Kinnlangen fettigen Strähnen.

Severus Snape schnaubte ungehalten.

„Wie soll ich d_as_ bitte schön Lucius erklären, Albus?", fragte er und wedelte mit der Hand in die Richtung des davon fahrenden Busses.

„Er hat sich doch bereiterklärt, Draco in dieses Camp zu schicken", entgegnete Emily gelassen. Auch bei ihr ließ die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nach und sie verwandelte sich in Albus Dumbledore zurück.

„Er hätte sicher nein gesagt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der Preis seiner Freiheit beinhaltet Potter als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn zu bekommen!"

„Sag ihm einfach, es wäre ein Bonus. Immerhin sagt Albus zu seinen Gunsten aus und auch zu deinen wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre", flötete Moody alias Jack. „Und sollte er es nicht glauben wollen; zeig ihm einfach das hier", fügte Alastor hinzu und drückte Snape ein Foto in die Hand.

Harry war darauf zu sehen, wie er Draco leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Also ich weiß nicht", fiepte Flitwick der sein alter Ego namens John ein wenig vermisste, „ich glaube nicht, dass man den armen Lucius direkt damit konfrontieren sollte."

„Das denke ich allerdings auch!", warf Chloe ein, die sich inzwischen in McGonagall zurückverwandelt hatte. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet. Ich muss Harry und Draco in Empfang nehmen."

Sie disapparierte und gab den Blick auf Remus Lupin frei, der seine Rolle als gestrenger Richter nun abgelegt hatte.

Er beobachtete Severus aus den Augenwinkeln.

Sollte er wirklich?

Bei Harry und Draco hatte es schließlich auch geklappt…

Ehe Snape sich versah, schloss sich die Handschelle um sein Handgelenk und Remus grinste ihn frech an.

„Lupin, lass den Unsinn!", fauchte Severus wütend, „schließ sie sofort wieder auf!"

„Tut mir leid, ich hab keinen Schlüssel…"

„WAS?"

Hagrid, der sich als Grace sehr wohl gefühlt hatte, drückte auf die Starttaste des Kassettenrecorders und Flitwick sprang erfreut auf, als die vertrauten Klänge über das Gelände schallten.

„Toll, Shakira!", rief er und schwang verzückt die Hüften.

Eine Schar Hauselfen, die als Insassen angeheuert worden waren, nährte sich Albus.

„Sir, dürfen wir jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?", fragte Dobby schüchtern.

„Natürlich dürft ihr. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe."

Dobby und die restlichen Hauselfen verbeugten sich vor dem Direktor und verschwanden einer nach dem anderen.

Albus blickte sich zufrieden um.

Bis auf Severus, der Remus anschrie, wirkten alle überaus glücklich, über das Gelingen ihres Planes.

Apropos Plan; es gab da noch jemanden, den er informieren musste…

ooOoo

Ron war blass geworden, als er den Brief das erste Mal las. Auch beim zweiten Mal wurde es nicht besser.

„Hermine", brachte er schließlich hervor, „wie konnte deine Idee nur so in die Hose gehen?"

„Wie meinst du das? Es hat doch geklappt wie am Schnürchen. Alles ist gut, Ron", erwiderte Hermine verwundert. Sie saß neben Ron auf einer Decke, die sie im Garten des Fuchsbaus ausgebreitet hatten.

Ron wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Brief vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Von wegen, alles ist gut! Gar nichts ist gut! Harry ist mit diesem Frettchen zusammen. Das würde ich nicht als gut bezeichnen."

„Du hast auch immer was zu meckern. Anstatt mir zu meinem großartigen Plan zu gratulieren, jammerst du herum. Es ist doch toll, dass Harry und Draco sich endlich gefunden haben", knurrte Hermine.

„Als wenn Ron irgendwann mal nicht jammert", lachte Ginny und zog ihren neuen Freund neben sich auf die Decke.

„Außerdem war es eine geniale Idee, den Vielsafttrank in den Brausebonbons zu verstecken und Harry und Draco einfach unpräparierte unter zu jubeln. Sie werden es niemals herausfinden", fügte sie anerkennend hinzu.

„Ein gutes hat es auf jeden Fall. Draco kann nichts dagegen sagen, dass ich mit Ginny zusammen bin."

Ron warf dem Jungen an Ginnys Seite einen bösen Blick zu.

„Toll, ich bin umzingelt von Slytherins! Nicht nur meine Schwester schleppt einen an. Nein! Auch mein bester Freund! Das überleb ich nicht. Hermine, was hast du getan?"

Hermine zwinkerte Blaise und Ginny verschwörerisch zu.

„Dabei hab ich dich doch vorgewarnt, Ron."

„Kein Stück hast du!"

„Doch. Warum sonst hab ich das Projekt: Camp – Think – Pink genannt…?"

Ende


End file.
